


Innocent Concern

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Crack, Crossover, Humor, Light-Hearted, Other, Tales of the Rays - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Eleanor and Alisha share the same concern in regards to the little clothing Zaveid wears. They team up in order to give him the clothes they believe he has lost through his tough life.





	Innocent Concern

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I uploaded something! I've been caught up with chaptered work and my novel, as well as my artwork. 
> 
> Regardless, here is something small I wrote just over a week ago. I don't have time for the mobile games, however I do regularly see updates, and this is inspired by Eleanor and Alisha's quotes from how Zaveid is now in Rays. Hope you enjoy!

Following a tremendous yell is the clashing of steel. The blade of a spear collides with another, the two women standing their ground against each other, a triumphant grin on both of their faces.

Alisha Diphda spins around, Eleanor Hume jumping up to avoid the leg which goes to trip her. The latter blocks another attack, pushing Alisha back. She cries out as she launches another attack forward.

The two continue to dance around one another, their movements similar yet different all at once, elegant and strong as they always are. Yet as her eyes take note of someone walking by, who gives a thumbs up to these fighters, Eleanor’s movements falter.

Alisha doesn’t hesitate to notice. Thinking it is simply from tiredness, she suggests, “Shall we take a break? Our practice has been very much productive already. I think that it will do us good to rest.”

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea,” says Eleanor. She is still a little absent-minded as she puts away her spear.

Soon, the pair are sitting by each other. Glasses of water are drained quickly, the mabo curry buns they bite into as scrumptious as always. It truly is a delight to fight with Alisha. The knight’s abilities are impeccable, Eleanor knowing for certain that despite her own fine skill, she could learn a lot from Alisha.

But there is a nagging thought in her mind. She glances around them, trying to spot the man once again, although she cannot seem to find him. Alisha is not oblivious to this oddity.

“Is something on your mind, Eleanor?” she asks. Eleanor lets out a sigh.

“Yes, but it’s only silly. Please don’t mind me.”

“If it’s troubling you, I’d very much like to hear it,” says Alisha. Eleanor averts her gaze from her food to Alisha, finding that the other’s eyes are sincere. If anyone would understand, Eleanor is sure it would be Alisha. Velvet would likely mock her instead, and _Magilou …_

Gosh, she dares not to think about it.

“W-Well … Zaveid had looked a fair bit different when I first met him.”

“What did he look like?” Alisha asks.

“Not all that different. Although his hair was shorter, and though he was still far from modest over showing his body, he still wore a jacket.” Eleanor’s eyebrows furrow. “How long has he walked around shirtless for?”

Alisha hums. “I haven’t encountered Zaveid as much as my friends. But he has been shirtless from the day I met him.”

Eleanor lets out another sigh. “Goodness. It concerns me. What if his jacket had meant something special to him, and he lost it on his travels?”

“I have thought similarly,” says Alisha, sorrow evident in her eyes. “I imagine that Zaveid has been through a lot, losing his clothes in the process. When I first met him, it was a rather sunny day in Ladylake, so I shrugged it off as him simply wanting to darken his skin more. But …”

“But?” says Eleanor.

“I met him once again in the Elaine Ruins,” says Alisha. “Where there had been no sun at all. And surely seraphim feel the cold a little, at least? So why would you choose to go through some freezing ruins without a shirt, at the very least?”

“Oh my,” says Eleanor softly. “Yes, you most certainly would. I don’t know all that much about how they feel, but … It does strike me as odd for him to not even wear a shirt in colder weather. I mean, Velvet has always worn rather … revealing attire, yet at least there is _some_ material there.”

“I cannot help but dread this is all because of whatever has happened to him.”

Eleanor nods in agreement. “Most certainly. It might seem … peculiar, to use this as a method of coping. But who are we to judge Zaveid on how he copes with his trauma? The mind is a strange thing, after all, and I’ve come to learn how malakhim do indeed have minds very similar to us.”

“If only there was something we could do for him,” says Alisha. Eleanor nods with a soft sigh.

She proceeds to blink merely seconds later, sitting up straighter. This grabs Alisha’s attention, who looks at her curiously. The two don’t have to simply _wish_ they can help Zaveid. Velvet had been a little cold when Eleanor tried to assist her on a similar issue, sure … But that had been Velvet. She is a daemon, one with a rather cold front at that. She seems like the time to be hesitant to accept help.

Would Zaveid be a little easier to encourage? With his upbeat personality, he might be easier to convince.

“I have an idea!” Eleanor exclaims. Alisha glances at her with surprise, although this soon settles, her eyes immediately growing brighter over the thought of being able to help Zaveid after all.

“What is it?”

“You shall see! Do you have some time in the afternoon free, Alisha? Or do you require more sparring with me?”

Alisha hums, taking a glance at her spear as though its structure holds all the answers. She soon shakes her head to rid herself the thoughts of how she much be prioritising it. “No. To me, helping a friend is more important. Let us do all we can for Zaveid!”

 

* * *

 

The two women are soon kneeling together indoors, alone in a quiet room away from any disturbances. Surrounding them are piles of fabrics, little packets of buttons and zips, as well as a number of other items Eleanor has considered may be necessary.

Alisha currently watches as with the tip of her tongue pointing out of her mouth, Eleanor begins to weave her needle in and out of a black material, her thread an emerald to match Zaveid’s usual green attachments.

It’s a delight to watch Eleanor work. She hums under her breath as she does so, working the needle like magic; she clearly has a good amount of experience in doing this.

“I apologise for not being much help,” says Alisha. “I’m afraid I am not yet all that adept at sewing. Even if I’m last in line to the throne, living as a princess means I still miss out on certain lessons.”

Eleanor shakes her head. “Not to worry, I understand! There are certain things that my own upbringing means I’m not quite as skilled at myself. My mother helped teach me to sew, and then I mastered the skill in order to alter my uniform the way I wanted.”

“You did this yourself?” says Alisha in wonder, inspecting the ruffled skirt which falls gently over Eleanor’s thighs. The latter nods, carefully placing her work in progress down next to her so she could get to her feet, hands stretching out her skirt.

“Do you like it? Many exorcists alter their uniforms in a way that we wish. With full permission, of course! And I chose to take on the task myself.”

“It came out beautifully,” says Alisha, watching as Eleanor turns around to show her all angles. A smile is given to Alisha once Eleanor stills, before sitting back down.

“Thank you! Come closer, I will teach you as much as I can.”

Paying close attention as she shuffles over, Alisha begins to learn Eleanor’s methods on how she sews with ease, so much so that she makes it look easy. One can only be impressed over how many skills Eleanor can juggle. Yet Alisha is a kind-hearted person, so rather than feel jealous or inferior by witnessing this, she is instead filled with a determination to do just as well.

She is given the task of sewing the shirt to be worn underneath Zaveid’s jacket. Due to Eleanor aiming to replicate the old jacket that Zaveid lost over the course of a thousand years, she says that the shirt will likely pose less complication.

Meanwhile, for the rest of his outfit, they decide his trousers and shoes are fine; they may be unusual, but that is Zaveid’s style, and neither wish to enforce something new onto him. Their aim is to simply give Zaveid the warmth and comfort he deserves through these clothes.

“There you are, you’re getting the hang of it!” says Eleanor joyfully as Alisha successfully sews a sleeve. Her cheeks tint with pink from the praise.

“Thank you! You teach well.”

Eleanor smiles, turning the jacket around on her lap to reach a different angle. “I appreciate the compliment, although you must give yourself credit as well. Have you had any experience at all with this, even slight?”

Alisha nods. “Yes. When Sorey and I met, I stayed in his village for a short while to rest, and in the meantime, he taught me a number of things. I got to hunt, learn how to cook, and he also showed me an example of sewing!” Alisha glances at Eleanor curiously as she laughs lightly. “What is it?”

“This Sorey is truly a little strange,” she says. “He simply seems so casual, and I saw Mikleo cutting his hair the other day. I’d hardly expect him to know how to sew at all.”

“I mean, I have to admit it wasn’t the most _amazing_ creation I’ve seen. But living up in his village as the only human means he naturally had to learn far different skills than I did.”

“It’s certainly interesting,” says Eleanor. She lifts up the jacket from her lap, smiling as the material hangs down in front of her.

Only a couple more hours before they should be finished at last.

 

* * *

 

Searching for Zaveid is likely the most difficult part of all. Whenever an opportunity for him to meet new women arises, he will jump on it in a heartbeat, it appears; he always seems to be scattered around, attempting to flirt with every woman he can.

Eleanor and Alisha have thought whether or not this is also a sign of his loneliness. It only urges them on further to find Zaveid and give him their gift. Zaveid likely does not receive gifts all that much, after all. They are honoured to have this chance themselves.

After inquiring a number of people, they finally find where he is currently. Surprisingly, he is not currently flirting at all. Rather, he seems to be regretting his choices in sitting with Eizen, who is running his hands up the side of a pot, showing it to Zaveid and Edna.

“Isn’t her form _beautiful?!”_ Eizen says feverishly. “Every single curve is perfected with a master’s hand, the surface cracked from age, yet also ―”

“Ladies!” Zaveid exclaims when he sees Eleanor and Alisha approach.

“― the colour, though seemingly dull at a glance ―”

“Good evening, you three,” says Alisha.

“Another find?” says Eleanor. Eizen stops his rambling to acknowledge her.

“Yes, and a wonderful one at that! Of course, I couldn’t get it without a few bruises, but it was well worth it.”

“Thank God you had my healing artes,” says Edna, who is tapping her umbrella against the ground absent-mindedly. She points it at the fabric folded over Eleanor’s arms. “What’s that?”

“O-Oh, this is …” says Eleanor.

“Zaveid, we wish to gift this to you,” says Alisha. The words of her friend prompts Eleanor to nod and hold the clothing out in front of her.

“The two of us have been worried over you,” says Eleanor. “You had always revealed your chest a little when I knew you … Yet now you walk around with even less to cover yourself with.”

Alisha adds, “We promise we’re not judging your appearance at all. However, we know you have been through a lot, and we know you must have lost your clothes along the way. So we have decided to make this for you.”

“Oh boy,” Edna sniggers.

“Please, do take them!” Eleanor exclaims, bringing them closer to Zaveid, who though grabs onto them hesitantly, bites down onto his lip to stifle a laugh.

“I, uh ― you do realise that the reason I’m shirtless is ―” he stops himself when Eizen elbows his side, “― I mean, my, what a pleasure it is to have such _gorgeous_ ladies as yourself give me a gift!”

“Try them on then, Zaveid,” says Edna, thoroughly amused by the situation.

Unable to say no, especially with the eager eyes of Alisha and Eleanor, Zaveid holds in a sigh as he gets up. He pulls his arms through the sleeves of the shirt, and although he keeps several of the top buttons undone, both women seem happier now that his skin is covered.

He puts the jacket on after. He inspects the arms, realising that it is similar to the one he had worn some time ago.

“I tried to replicate it best I could from memory!” Eleanor exclaims. “These clothes suit you very well … I imagine that you will no longer have to worry about catching a cold, now.”

“Yeah Zaveid, you look great,” Edna says.

“Nice to not have to look at you topless,” Eizen adds.

Despite the teasing, Zaveid seems genuinely touched. He looks down at himself before giving both women a wide grin.

“You both sure are talented! I’m sure that you’re both missing looking at my gorgeous body, but ―”

“Oh no, we are glad to see it covered,” says Alisha.

“We’re glad to see that you keep yourself so in shape, but not at the expense of your health!” Eleanor agrees. “And besides, clothes can hold sentimental value. We promise to help you so that no matter what ordeals you go through, you will no longer lose any of your clothes.”

“Eleanor, did Velvet seem completely against you fixing her clothes?” Alisha questions, glancing over at the women in question, who stands with Phi to one side. “I worry over her, too … All those rips and unfitting parts …”

Eleanor hums, following Alisha’s gaze. “She has gotten angrier at other things, I must admit … Shall we try to help her as well?”

“Yes! Winter is on its way, and everyone must wrap up warm.”

“And there they go,” says Edna as moments later, after both girls say their farewell, they are hurrying off. “So, Zaveid. When are you ripping those off?”

“He’s not going to. It’s against his code to not appreciate women,” says Eizen. Zaveid leans back with a chuckle.

“Yeah, how can I say no to such adorable innocence? Besides, clothing isn’t all bad. It’s quite comfortable, honestly. If _you_ want to make me something too Edna, show me your ― _ouch,_ Eizen!”

For Eizen elbows Zaveid right over the back of his head. He rubs the hurt area, glaring at Eizen. Though his face is soon breaking out into a smile, as his eyes return to the two women, who are now gesticulating widely to an irritated Velvet.


End file.
